monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath Burns
Heath Burns is a fire elemental and a student at Monster High. His head bursts into flame when he gets excited. He is first seen in the webisode "Substitute Creature". His cousin is Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll. Portrayers In English, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Volume 1, and Cam Clarke in Volume 2. Character Personality Heath is very flirtatious with the girls of Monster High, to the point of arrogance. ﻿While Draculaura liked him at first, she is seen in "Fur Will Fly" calling him conceited, and Lagoona tells him to "get over himself". He is a vainglorious, over-confident, loud-mouthed braggart and his behavior tends to be rather off-putting. He is not a very good listener because as seen in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary he got attacked by lab equipment because he didn't listen to Mr Hackington. He has however shown some redeemable qualities such as being helpful, as he was willing to assist in protecting the Fearleading Squad from Nefera's cheating ways during Monster Mashionals. In "Fatal Error", Heath is seen crying when the girls think that they didn't make it to a million hits, showing his sympathy to them and that he does care for them. Heath is extremely childish, and very easy led. His actions vary wildly depending on who he's with, for example under the positive influence of Ghoulia he worked for the greater good and helped repair Rochelle's family car in Scaris: City of Frights, but when being led by Manny he behaves antagonistic and rude towards whoever Manny is targeting such as in Friday Night Frights. Relationships Family Heath is the cousin of Jackson Jekyll and his alter ego Holt Hyde. The exact way the two~three are related is fuzzy. Ghoul Spirit states that Heath's father is the brother of Jackson's and Holt's mother. However, Jackson Jekyll's diary states that it's Jackson's and Holt's father who is a fire elemental and it implies it's through him that the two boys are related to Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books Heath is not related to the Jekylls/Hydes at all. Heath does, however, have an older sister, Harmony Burns. She is mentioned in Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way and owns a Toyota Prius. Friends Heath has a large social circle, but few people he can always turn to due to his impulsive and at times obnoxious behavior. He generally hangs out with the other boys he is on the track team or safety team with, which are Clawd Wolf, Deuce Gorgon, Manny Taur, and Slow-Moe. Additionally, Heath gets reasonably along with Gil and Hoodude Voodoo, although the latter also is one of his easier bullying targets. Occasionally, he hangs out with the girls, of whom he best interacts with Ghoulia. Heath's closest pal is Manny Taur, a bully like him, but more forceful. While Heath is not the best of companions alone most of the time, around Manny he tends to get worse. One example of that would be that in "Friday Night Frights" and "Ghouls Rule", Heath had no problem with girls in the SKRM team or girls saving him until Manny objected to either. Manny himself isn't always on the bullying path, and when he's reasonable, so is Heath. Essentially, while Manny is the most tolerant of all Monster High students towards Heath, he also has an amount of control over him that can do as much harm as it can good. In the Monster High books, Heath also is friends with Brett Redding. Romance Heath Burns is a humongous flirt and on top of that convinced that he is hot in more than the literal sense. He is not necessarily wrong in that, as his looks do garner attention, but it's his general pushy, loud, and insensitive attitude that works like a repellent to most girls. This isn't to say Heath ís insensitive and ignorant of manners, but it is rare for him to show the side that does not turn off people. Frankie Stein has been a victim of Heath's attention twice, both in "Date of the Dead" and in "New Ghoul @ School". In "Date of the Dead", Heath was pushy and disrespectful to Frankie's need for space. He was also ignorant of the fact the only reason she sat down next to him and stayed there was because she wanted to be near Ghoulia to help her and Slow-Moe connect. In "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie was the new girl and Heath tried to hit on her with classy lines such as: "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first.". Before he could make Frankie thoroughly uncomfortable, Deuce stepped in and petrified him. Even as Deuce dragged him off, Heath still suggested that Frankie should call him. Heath had a rocky relationship with Draculaura before she began dating Clawd Wolf. In "The Hot Boy", he showed a more gentlemanly side when he offered his arm, though that was after noting she looked horrible due to the way her makeup was applied. He was Draculaura's date to the dance in "New Ghoul @ School" too and an in-between flirt of Draculaura with another boy featured a guy who looked much like Heath. However, by the time of "Fur Will Fly", Heath's true colors had come out, resulting in Draculaura being no longer interested in his rude behavior. He tried to rekindle their relationship again in "Why We Fright", nagging Draculaura to go to the dance with him until she finally gave in to his persistance, and said yes. In "Fear-A-Mid Power", he made fun of the fear squad's latest cheer at a casketball game, and specifically, Draculaura herself. This led her to realize she didn't want to attend the dance with him, which made it all the more easier for Clawd to step up and ask Draculaura to be his date to the dance instead, intimidating Heath to back off permanently. In "Fright On!", Heath tried to put the moves on two vampires from Belfry Prep, two zombie girls, and later even on Gory Fangtell, resulting in rejection each time. Heath has been incessantly chasing after Scarah Screams, incidents of which occured in "Hyde Your Heart", "Ghostly Gossip", "Fright On!", and "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do". Scarah writes about her experience with Heath in her SDCCI diary, which reveals that while she thinks he's "handsome, his social skills are a mess" which leads her to be less than ideally attracted to him. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", a bug in Ghoulia's computer made her think Heath was her ideal partner, though much to her horror. Heath considered this news awesome and his special brand of obnoxiousness nearly doubled. When Ghoulia found out about the bug, she was elated, but still tried to break up with Heath with consideration to his feelings. Heath beat her to it, approaching her to tell her that he could not be tied down right now because it would disappoint other girls. Though he did try to break it off gently, he wasn't above immediately flirting with someone else once Ghoulia confirmed there would be no hard feelings. Ghoulia took it in stride, happy to be rid of him and knowing that Heath's just always going to be Heath. In the ''Monster High'' books he dates Bekka's friend, Haylee. Since Heath was the cameraman for The Ghoul Next Door from the second book, he therefore was not exposed as a RAD, but Haylee does not mind because she is no longer part of Bekka's evil plan. (Heath was first discovered as a RAD when he sneezed out fire in the second book.) In "Back-to-Ghoul", Abbey Bominable begins her time at Monster High. An impressive appearance, Heath immediately runs up to her and offers to carry her books for her, calling her "baby". Abbey corrects him, stating that her name is "Abbey", and accidentally freezes him. He attempts another flirt in "Abominable Impression", which involves calling her by her actual name, getting down on a knee and kissing her hand. He retreats because his mouth ends up frozen. In Abbey's 'School's Out' diary, Abbey mentions more flirts from Heath. She also reveals that she thinks he's "very annoying but...scary cute" and that she is not opposed to going on a date with him. However, she is waiting for "a properly asked for date", as his current antics only earn him a cold shoulder. In the "Ghouls Rule" movie, Abbey and Heath start to grow more affectionate for each other, and Abbey starts to 'warm' up to him, even going to the Halloween dance with him. In "A Perfect Match", Heath attempts to get Abbey's attention by juggling until he is shooed away by Draculaura. When the ghouls pressure Abbey into speed dating, Heath is shown waiting on the line to woo her. Draculaura tells Heath to "Quit messing around. This is serious" to which he replies "I'm not messing around". He is then grabbed and dragged away by Cleo. With the line barely moving, Heath sets fire to one of the vampires' shoulders and sneaks in to see Abbey. When getting inside he says, "Hey hot stuff. Why don't you let me take you to the dance, and I'll melt your heart." Right after, the ghouls walk in and point to the door, motioning for him to leave. On his way out, Heath trips and falls on his face. Abbey lets out a laugh and Heath looks back at her with a saddened expression. Abbey then says "Wait" and in the next scene, the two are seen at the dance together. When Cleo hands Abbey a drink she askes, "Out of all those guys you met at speed dating, why did you decide to go to the dance with Heath?" Without hesitation, Abbey replies, "He make me laugh." Heath then sets on fire and turns on the emergency sprinklers, soaking him. Abbey touches his shoulder, smiling and accidently freezes him. Even being frozen, Heath still has a smile on his face. In "Scaris: City of Frights", he seemed happy that Abbey admitted that she missed him a little. In From Fear to Eternity, Heath flirts with Jinafire Long by impressing her with his fire abilities, although she doesn't show much interest and only finds him annoying, so far the attraction is very one sided. Timeline * May 10, 2010: Heath Burns makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Substitute Creature". * September 1, 2010: Heath Burns makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * October 31, 2010: Heath Burns's name becomes known through "New Ghoul @ School". * February 18, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Heath Burns. * June, 2011: Heath Burns makes his diary debut in Lagoona's 'School's Out' diary. * February 12, 2012: Heath Burns makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * July 12, 2012: Heath Burns's profile art is revealed in the at San Diego Comic-Con International. * February 12, 2013: Heath Burns's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * May 8, 2013: Heath Burns's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. Gallery Heath's official bio.png|Heath's official bio MonsterHighSchool2SKRM.jpg|Heath and Robecca rollerskating Profile art Home Ick - Heath and Abbey.png|Heath and Abbey Home Ick artwork. Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Heath.PNG|Heath from Teen Scream photoshoot game We Are Monster High.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Monster High book characters